regnumfandomcom-20200213-history
Options Window
The options window allows the setting of various game options, and is accessible from the game menu or with the keyboard shortcut o. The options contain five pages (or tabs): Game, Audio, Video, User Interface and Controls. At the bottom left of the window is a Default values button; you must be careful with this since it will set all options to default values and clear the character's shortcut bars, without further confirmation. Technical information All but one of the options in this window are stored on the player's machine, in the Game.cfg file (the exception is Hide helmet, which is stored on the server). Game The game tab contains 7 settings: Show tips When a character does some actions for the first time, eg: engaging in combat or levelling up, a box wlll appear onscreen containing additional information a character unchecking this box will disable these tips from showing. Combat Log - Colored names When enabled, enemy player names in the combat log will be displayed in their realm's color. Combat Log - Skill level If this option is checked, then powers cast and received will have their power level displayed in brackets in the combat log after the name. For example: Lightning Strike(5). Unchecked just the name will be shown. Combat Log - Constant damage If this option is checked, then damage-over-time powers will write one entry in the combat log for each tick of damage given or received. Unchecked, there will only be one entry in the log when the power is cast. This option does not affect the heal-over-time powers: Regenerate Self, Regenerate Ally and Greater Healing; to the annoyance of players, these always produce an entry in the log for every tick of health given or received. Combat Log - Reduced text This option changes the way combat log entries are written from a long form to a short form. Invert selection priority This changes which object will be selected if more than one is under the player's cursor: *Normal selection priority: Enemies over Allies over Mobs over Pets & Summons *Inverted selection priority: Pets & Summons over Mobs over Allies over Enemies Normal selection priority is the choice for most classes in war. Inverted selection priority is the normal choice for support conjurers, so that they can more easily select their allies amongst enemies. However in this mode pets and summons become a problem since they have priority over everything else. Selection priority can be temporarily inverted from the current setting by holding the shift button Hide helmet Hides the character's helm or hat, so that their head and face is visible to all players. Though this is buggy: although the helmet will always be invisible to the player, other players will sometimes be able to see it. Currently there is also another bug where the helmet will be visible on the player's own screen upon login or switching to a character. When this happens it can be made to disappear simply by opening and closing again the options screen, by pressing o twice. Audio Sound Volume Adjusts the volume of in-game sounds Music Volume Adjusts the volume of in-game music. Many players, once they have become thoroughly aquainted with the game's own music, prefer to turn it off ad listen to their own instead. Combat music When combat music is turned on the game will play special music when the character is in combat mode. There are two combat tunes; one is chosen at random each time. Video Mode Shows whether the game is running in Direct3D or OpenGL. This can be changed in the options of the game's launcher. Resolution Gives choices for screen resolution. This will apply to the game running in both fullscreen or windowed mode. Only resolutions supported by your monitor will be shown. Switching to a higher screen resolution does not allow the character to see more around them, but does reduce the size of onscreen UI elements so they will be less in the way. The exception to this is widescreen resolutions, which do give the character a greater field-of-view widthways, while the amount seen top to bottom is the same. Gamma Adjusts the gamma (brightness). This can be turned up a little if necessary to see better at night. Animation quality Adjusts the amount of frames to use in animations. Turning this down is not really recommended since it can produce odd results. Water detail This can be turned down if desired to give higher framerates near seas and rivers. Terrain multitexturing Adds multitexturing to terrain. Terrain detail Adds more detail to terrain. Post process Adds a blurring and glow effect to everything on-screen. It's not liked by all and has a fair FPS penalty. User Interface Show Health and Mana values Unchecking this option will hide the numbers in the health and mana bars in the top left of the screen. Show full clan names When checked, the full clan names of players will be shown underneath their own names when they are selected. If unchecked, only short versions of the clan names will be shown. Controls This section allows the remapping of some keyboard shortcuts. Note: the sit option is bugged, a custom key will not be saved when the game is exited.